Colossus (short story)
|image=Colossus SC2 Cncpt2.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |author=Valerie Watrous |editor= |artist= |intartist= |series= |parent= |pages=10 |publisher=Blizzard Entertainment |published=April 7, 2011 |binding=Electronic |isbn10= |isbn13= |isbn10e= |isbn13e= |inseries1= |inseries2= |inseries3= |inseries4= |inseries5= |inseries6= |inseries7= |inseries8= |inseries9= |inseries10= }} Colossus is a StarCraft II short web story written by Valerie Watrous, set in the StarCraft universe and designed to tie-in with Wings of Liberty. It focuses on the colossus unit and concerns a Daelaam mission to recover a colossus, a legendary protoss robotic battle strider, in 2503.September 27, 2011. "Timeline." StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 393-416. ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. Description The protoss rush to uncover a legendary weapon that will change their battle against the zerg – and their people – forever. Summary Aldrion, a protoss high templar awoke from memories by the ship's pilot Zoraya. He moved along the ship remembering his people's thoughts towards the Dark Templar. He calmed down his second-in-command Telbrus when Zoraya suddenly picked up zerg signals. Aldrion ordered for defensive combat as Telbrus and Darsiris readied for battle. Mutalisks attacked and the protoss fought back, Telbrus eagerly fighting out of revenge, Darsiris excited for his first battle. Aldrion ordered Zoraya to take the ship out of the skirmish, which she did after taking more damage. Darsiris engaged in a conversation with Zoraya about the mission while Aldrion and Telbrus checked out the ship's damage. Aldrion and Telbrus discovered several zerg lurking in the ship and dispatched them but did not take out all of them. Telbrus sent a warning to Darsiris as he battled the zerg. Meanwhile, Zoraya had found the asteroid they were searching for. Aldrion ordered the ship to land but Zoraya detected a protoss energy signal in the form of a gravitational field. Aldrion and Telbrus went up and met with Zoraya and Darsiris and readied to explore. Telbrus cursed the Dark Templar made ship. Aldrion calmed him down and moved to a vault where he tried to open it with an access code Selendis gave him, to find it was too damaged. Telbrus then angrily argued with Aldrion, insulting Zoraya and remembering how the zerg killed his family and friends. Zoraya suddenly detected multiple zerg signals and advised to move toward the asteroid, which Aldrion accepted. Aldrion and Telbrus stepped out to explore the asteroid while Darsiris and Zoraya remained on the ship to provide cover. Darsiris fired at a large metal door to be unexpectedly met with a hologram of a judicator. Zoraya and Darsiris proceeded to blast the door open for Aldrion and Telbrus to enter. Aldrion conversed with Telbrus, speaking of how the protoss must unite and disregard their old prejudice and hatred or the colossi would be used for civil war. Aldrion showed Telbrus a vision where the colossi were used to exterminate the dark templar, to Telbrus's horror. Telbrus realized his fault when numerous zerglings attacked. Telbrus activated a dormant colossus while Aldrion held off the zerg. The colossus began to destroy the vault and Telbrus escaped with the machine. Aldrion had sacrificed himself and Zoraya brought the ship around. Telbrus told the other two of Aldrion's sacrifice and Zoraya started to load the colossus to the ship. Telbrus asked Darsiris to give his apology to Zoraya, who complied and left to tell her. When the ship launched, Telbrus noticed a small shadow where the colossus blasted and realized that it was Aldrion's shadow.Watrous, Valerie. "Colossus." (Apr. 07, 2011). Blizzard Entertainment. Colossus Accessed 2011-04-10. Characters Main Characters *Aldrion *Darsiris *Telbrus *Zoraya Minor Characters *Executor Selendis Notes The story mentions that knowledge of the colossi's resting place was gleamed from "the preserver." This is likely a reference to Zamara, one of the main characters of the Dark Templar Saga, chronologically taking place not long after the events of the story. References Category:Short stories